


Not a Dream

by Anonymous



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Treat, Waking from coma or deep sleep and realizing the beloved caretaker is near, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a tiny little doodle.





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).




End file.
